halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Avery Junior Johnson
El Sargento Mayor Avery Junior Johnson (Número de Servicio: 48789-20-114-AJ) fue un humano con el rango de Sargento Mayor que sirvió en el Cuerpo de Marines del UNSC durante la Insurrección y la Guerra Humano-Covenant. Fue seleccionado para un proyecto altamente clasificado, Orion (o SPARTAN-I). Johnson ha jugado un importante papel en la guerra contra el Covenant, y ha estado en batallas como la de la Tierra, Reach, Harvest, la Instalación 04, la Instalación 05 y la Instalación 00. Fue asesinado por 343 Guilty Spark cuando intentaba activar la Instalación 04 (B). Biografía Infancia Avery Johnson nació en la ciudad de Chicago, en Illinois, Estados Unidos, en el sector industrial. Sus padres se separaron teniendo él unos seis años, por lo que fue puesto al cuidado de su tía. Johnson era muy religioso, y tenía buenos recuerdos del primer día en que acudió a la Iglesia, con los zapatos y la ropa de sus primos. Años Militares Johnson se alistó en el Cuerpo de Marines del UNSC a la edad de diecinueve años. Luchó pronto contra los Insurreccionistas. Fue asignado al Proyecto ORION, más tarde conocido como SPARTAN-I. También participó en las operaciones TANGLEWOOD y CALEIDOSCOPIO. Se graduó en la Escuela Naval Especial de Francotiradores. En 2524 participó en la Operación: TREBUCHET, en un intento de destruir las fábricas de bombas de los rebeldes. Cuando regresó de esta operación, Johnson encontró a su tía Marcille muerta. Su pena le hizo emborracharse y pelearse con unos guardias de un club de Chicago. Fue reclutado por el Teniente Downs y fue reasignado al planeta Harvest, donde empezó la guerra contra el Covenant. Johnson combatió contra ellos en muchas otras batallas, como en Paris IV y Reach, estando además en el descubrimiento de la Instalación 04. Guerra Humano-Covenant thumb|237px|Johnson en la Batalla de Harvest Johnson tenía como misión acabar con los insurgentes sospechosos de destruir dos Cargueros alrededor de Harvest. Sin embargo, cuando él y el Sargento Byrne estaban al acecho de unos rebeldes en un Carguero, se encontraron y lucharon con cuatro Jackals, lo que fue la primera batalla oficial entre el UNSC y el Covenant. Estuvo presente en los intentos de negociar con los Brutes, que tras fallar se enfrentaron al caudillo Maccabeus, a su sobrino Tartarus y a unos Grunts. Ayudó a repeler la nave Brute el tiempo suficiente para evacuar a los civiles. Se desconoce la cantidad de operaciones y batallas en las que estuvo, pero lo que sí se sabe es que ha estado en numerosos planetas. Posteriormente participó en la Caída de Reach, cuando la flota del Covenant Justicia Particular lo sitiaba. Johnson se encontraba en una estación orbitando alrededor del planeta junto con el Soldado Primera Clase Wallace A. Jenkins y los Soldados Bisenti y O'Brien para destruir la base de datos del UNSC Circumference, donde unos Jackals y Elites Rangers los atacaban, pero fueron ayudados por los Spartans John-117 y Linda-058. Posteriormente escapó de Reach en el UNSC Pillar of Autumn, que escapó realizando un salto por el desliespacio con las coordenadas de la Instalación 04. Batalla de la Instalación 04 thumb|Modelo de Johnson en Halo: CE Con la llegada del UNSC Pillar of Autumn a la Instalación 04 (con el Sargento Mayor Johnson dentro) el Covenant abordó la nave. Johnson ayudó en la defensa de la nave frente al Covenant, y descendió a la superficie de la Instalación 04 cuando el Capitán Jacob Keyes ordenó a todo el personal salir de la nave. La cápsula de escape del Sargento y del resto de su equipo aterrizó sana y salva, pero fue atacada por fuerzas del Covenant. John-117 los socorrió hasta que fueron evacuados por el Pelican Echo 419. Tiempo después, fue enviado al pantano junto a otros grupos de Marines ordenado por Keyes para tomar una base con armamento del Covenant. Al llegar no encontraron resistencia alguna y en el interior dieron con el cadáver de un Elite con el pecho abierto; en ese momento apareció Keyes, siguiendo con la búsqueda de las armas, hasta abrir una puerta que la había cerrado el Covenant. Al entrar recibieron mensajes de auxilio de los Marines afuera de la base, y luego se perdió contacto con ellos. Johnson planeó ir en busca de los Marines hasta que escucharon un ruido de la misma habitación, surgiendo Formas de Infección Flood atacando al grupo. Los Marines empezaron a disparar pero eran superados en número, y una de estas Formas de Infección se le pegó al Sargento, pero se despegó rápidamente de él. Avery trató de ayudar a Jenkins pero éste fue infectado, y al ver que estaba solo decidió salir de la estructura luchando contra Formas de Combate Flood con una Pistola y una Escopeta, casi sin munición alguna. Finalmente alcanzó un ascensor y pidió ser evacuado. Operación: PRIMER ATAQUE Al ser destruido el anillo, Johnson sobrevivió junto a otros Marines al salir de este anillo en un Pelican. Poco después fueron encontrados por John-117, aunque este último lo recibió con desconfianza, pues el Spartan sabía que Johnson había sido atacado por el Flood. Su amigo sólo le dijo que no estaba infectado porque no fue de buen gusto para el Flood. Posteriormente ayudó en la toma de un Crucero Insignia Covenant, fue a Reach a rescatar a los supervivientes del ataque Covenant, y por último participó en la activación de las nuevas Bombas Nucleares Clase Nova para destruir una gran flota del Covenant (aproximadamente 500 naves), regresando a la Tierra luego de esto. Batalla de la Tierra thumb|100px|Sgt. Johnson en la Batalla de la Tierra Luego de la Operación: PRIMER ATAQUE, John-117, Chips Dubbo, Pete Stacker, Johnson y otros sobrevivientes llegaron a la Tierra, siendo el Sargento Mayor condecorado por Terrence Hood en la Estación Cairo. Esta ceremonia fue interrumpida por Cortana, avisando que naves enemigas se dirigían allí, así que el Jefe Maestro y Avery fueron enviados a luchar contra los alienígenas que abordaban la estación. Al ver a dos estaciones caer (la Atenas y Malta), Miranda Keyes y Johnson abordaron la Fragata UNSC In Amber Clad mientras el Jefe Maestro defendía la estación. Cuando la bomba antimateria del Covenant estalló dentro de una de sus propias naves, Johnson ayudó a entrar a John a la Fragata para ir a la superficie de la Tierra. Finalmente lideró a unos Marines para intentar capturar al Profeta del Pesar, pero tuvieron que regresar a la UNSC In Amber Clad al hacer la nave de Pesar una ruptura del desliespacio en la ciudad, destruyéndola. La Fragata siguió a la nave de Pesar, descubriendo Delta Halo. Batalla de la Instalación 05 Al llegar, John fue enviado a matar a Pesar para evitar que activara el anillo, mientras Johnson y Keyes se abrían camino hacia el Índice de Activación. En plena búsqueda del Índice, salvó a Keyes de una caída al fondo de la instalación, aprovechando el Inquisidor Thel 'Vadam para atacarlos y dejarlos inconscientes. Posteriormente Tartarus y sus Brutes, bajo las órdenes de los Profetas, thumb|292px|Tartarus al llegar a la Sala de Control de la Instalación 05intentaron matar al Inquisidor diciéndole que los Elites fueron reemplazados por ellos y que estaban siendo masacrados, lanzándolo a un abismo. Luego, otros Marines y Johnson fueron capturados mientras Tartarus y otros Brutes se llevaron a Miranda como Reclamadora (aquellos que pueden activar los Halos son llamados así). Cuando Johnson y los Marines iban a ser asesinados, el Inquisidor y algunos Elites que se levantaron contra los Profetas en el Gran Cisma, los salvaron de la muerte, y acto seguido Johnson le dijo al Inquisidor que la única forma de salvarse era uniendo fuerzas. Con Johnson en un Scarab y el Inquisidor dándole cobertura con un Banshee, consiguieron llegar a la Sala de Control, y con un Rifle de Haz ayudó al Inquisidor a matar a Tartarus. Segunda Batalla de la Tierra Al morir Tartarus y dejar a los Halos restantes (incluido Delta Halo) en "standby", el Inquisidor, Johnson, Miranda Keyes, los Separatistas Covenant y los humanos sobrevivientes se retiraron del anillo. En la Tierra, Johnson entabló una conversación con la Capitán Veronica Dare sobre un Huragok que tenían capturado, llamado Virgil. Él inició una charla con el Ingeniero sobre qué era lo que buscaba el Profeta de la Verdad en la Tierra, y Virgil encendió su cigarro en símbolo de amistad. Luego de esto, se descubrió que Verdad buscaba el Arca, un lugar desde donde se podían activar todos los anillos Forerunner. Con dos equipos se dirigió a la selva africana a investigar acerca de un objeto no identificado que había caído del cielo, pero resultó ser John-117, que había conseguido escapar de la nave Forerunner con la que Verdad había llegado a la Tierra. Después recorrieron parte de esa selva para thumb|[[Virgil encendiéndole un puro a Johnson]]alcanzar la base humana Nido del Cuervo, pero de camino hacia la base el equipo de Johnson fue capturado, incluyéndolo a él, y el Inquisidor junto al Jefe deben rescatarlo. Logrado esto último arribaron a la base Nido del Cuervo, donde estaba la Comandante Miranda Keyes, que ordenó la evacuación de la base por el riesgo de un ataque enemigo contra ella, cosa que sucedió. Johnson, el Inquisidor y el Jefe colaboran en esa tarea. Al acabar con el Covenant en Voi, un Crucero Covenant infectado por el Flood choca en la ciudad, así que Avery y otros Marines se embarcan en la UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Con ayuda de los Elites y 343 Guilty Spark descubrieron el mensaje de Cortana: "El Arca, no hay mucho tiempo". Luego de una discusión, Lord Hood accedió a que John-117, Johnson y Keyes fueran al Arca. Batalla de la Instalación 00 Johnson guió al Jefe al Cartógrafo y encontraron el escondite de Verdad. Estando en la Sala de Control de la instalación, una barrera impedía el paso, y tres torres contenían interruptores que hacían que esta barrera se desactivara. El Inquisidor fue enviado a apagar una torre, el Jefe a otra, y Johnson a la última. El Inquisidor y el Jefe lograron hacerlo, pero el equipo de Johnson fue eliminado y este capturado. Los Elites y el Jefe apagaron la torre, dejando la ciudadela descubierta. El Inquisidor y John empezaron a acercarse de una vez por todas a thumb|314px|Johnson pilotando un Pelican descendiendo al ArcaVerdad, pero la Comandante Keyes se dio cuenta de que jamás llegarían a tiempo para salvar a Johnson, que estaba siendo obligado a activar el Arca, por lo que se lanzó al rescate estrellando su Pelican dentro de la Sala de Control. Decidió suicidarse con Keyes para evitar así la activación de la instalación, ya que ambos eran Reclamadores, pero Verdad asesinó a Keyes con un Spiker Brute, desmoralizando a Johnson. El Jefe y el Inquisidor llegaron al recinto pero demasiado tarde. John es quien detiene los anillos y el Inquisidor es el que mata a Verdad con su Espada de energía atravesando su cuerpo y dando final lo que el mas deseaba(matar a verdad) , tomando venganza con su vida. Luego de esto Johnson subió al Pelican con el cuerpo de Keyes, justo cuando el Gravemind aparece, y con uno de sus tentáculos desestabiliza el Pelican, impidiéndole a Johnson retirarse con el Jefe y el Inquisidor, dejándolos caer. Retira a los sobrevivientes junto al Inquisidor, y alienta al Jefe para que vaya por Cortana a la infectada Suma Caridad. Luego, pilotea el UNSC Forward Unto Dawn al nuevo anillo, y el Inquisidor junto al Jefe salen del Arca en un Pelican. Batalla de la Instalación 04 (B) Con ayuda de un Láser Spartan, Johnson sirvió de escolta para el Inquisidor y John-117 camino a la Sala de Control, donde se enfrentaron a 343 Guilty Spark tras entrar en un estado rampante. Muerte Cuando se dirigía con Cortana al panel de la Sala de Control para activar la instalación apareció 343 Guilty Spark, y al saber que la activación prematura destruiría la nueva instalación junto con el Arca atacó a Jonhson con su láser. Tenía un carácter rampante, hiriéndolo y dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Mientras que el Jefe Maestro luchaba, Johnson utilizó los últimos momentos de su vida para dispararle al Monitor con su Láser Spartan, lo que lo hizo vulnerable. Con unas pocas palabras las cuales fueron "Patéalo fuerte", le entregó al Jefe su arma y cayó inconsciente.thumb|Johnson en el momento de su muerte Después de que 343 Guilty Spark fuera destruido, Johnson le entregó a John-117 a Cortana, y le dijo: "No dejes que se vaya, no te atrevas a dejar que se vaya". Y al ser alertados de la iniciación del disparo de la instalación, le dijo como últimas palabras: "Acaba conmigo, de un disparo", pero murió al decir esto. John-117 dejó su cuerpo en la Sala de Control y escapó rápidamente debido a la activación del anillo. El cuerpo de Johnson fue desintegrado en la explosión, mientras que Thel 'Vadam y el Jefe lograron escapar hacia la UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Descripción Psicológica Avery Johnson resultó ser un tipo con un lenguaje muy fuerte y grotesco, y un tipo duro y valiente al momento de batalla. Las palabras más utilizadas por él eran de carácter ofensivo también suele amenazar a sus enemigos para intimidarlos; pero resultó siendo un buen soldado, buen amigo y buena persona al intentar salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente aún así fuera al costo de su propia vida. Lo dice en el manual del juego Halo 3, con excelente puntería. Algunas de sus frases son las siguientes (algunas con el cráneo IWHBYD): '¡Ya lo habéis oído, ya os estáis moviendo!...' 'Aquellos reclutas que querían tener al Covenant de frente ¡hoy están de suerte!' '...Chicos, mirada al frente, dedo en gatillo y todos volveremos a casa de una pieza ¡¿Sí o no? Marines! '...Otra vez a terminar lo que han empezado los pilotos, bajaremos a tierra, acabaremos con ellos, los partiremos en dos ¡Y LES ARRANCAREMOS EL CRÁNEO!¡¿Si o no? Marines!(Johnson en el prologo de Halo:Combat Evolved con dificultad normal) '...Muchachos, es el momento de demostrarle a esa basura-cabeza de calamar que no hay peor enemigo que los humanos, vamos a hacer trizas a esos bichos hasta que no nos quede munición y luego ¡¡LOS VAMOS A ESTRANGULAR CON SUS PROPIAS TRIPAS!! ¡¿Si o no? Marines! (Johnson en el prologo de Halo: Combat Evolved con dificultad Heroico) '...Muchachos, nos hemos llevado a esos bichos al culo del universo para que no metan sus sucias zarpas en La Tierra, pero hemos encontrado algo que desean con todas sus fuerzas, pues no me importa si es la maquina anti-canallas del mismísimo Dios o un hula-hoop gigante, no va a ser suya, ¡LO QUE SI LE VAMOS A DAR ES UNA BUENA DOSIS DE PLOMO PARA QUE SE AHOGUEN EN SU PROPIA SANGRE! ¡¿Si o no? Marines! (Johnson en el prologo de Halo: Combat Evolved con dificultad Legendario) '¡Muévanse marines!, vamos ineptos!' 'Y tu me dijiste que irías bien vestido,... El pueblo necesita héroes, Jefe, así que sonría... mientras nos queden razones para sonreír...' 'Tuvieron la oportunidad de tener miedo antes de unirse a nuestro amado cuerpo, así que para guiaros por el buen camino he traído este dispositivo de motivación, ¡¡NADIE PUEDE CON NUESTRO GRAN ESTILO VERDE!!! (Johnson sobre un Scorpion (Tanque) en Fácil) 'Marine, ¿Te han dado?, ... Entonces escucha: El Jefe Maestro se va a subir a este tanque y va a hacer pedazos a cualquier hijo de perra extraterrestre que se ponga en su camino, y no tengan miedo porque van a ir con él, (Johnson sobre un Scorpion (Tanque) en Normal) 'Marine, ¿Te han dado?, ... Entonces escucha: Cuando me uní al cuerpo no teníamos estas maravillas llamadas tanques... teníamos palos....dos palos y una piedra por sección... y teníamos que compartir la piedra... ¡¡Alégrate hijo, eres un marine con suerte!! (Johnson sobre un Scorpion (Tanque) en Heroico) 'Marine, ¿Te han dado?, ... Entonces escucha: Normalmente el señor actúa con métodos sutiles, pero hoy no, esto que vez es una intervención de divina de 66 toneladas de potencia, si Dios es amor puedes llamarme cupido. (Johnson sobre un Scorpion (Tanque) en Legendario) 'Ohhh... Yo se lo que le gusta a las Mujeres...(refiriéndose a sí mismo) ¿Acaso soy un alienígena gigante azul? (Al recibir fuego amigo)'' ''Vamos, ¿eso es todo?'' ''Jefe, compruebe sus datos'' ''¡Come mierda y muere!'' ''¡Adiós cabrón!'' '¡Toma esto!'' ''¡Ja! bastardo alienígena!'' ''¡Chupense esta!'' Trivia *Johnson tiene un diálogo durante la campaña de Halo: Reach, en la cinemática final de la misión Larga Noche de Consuelo, después de que dicen: " Control de Estación Gamma, múltiples señales bajo la red de defensa Orbital de Grid". Johnson responde: "Nosotros también tenemos anomalías". Esto es seguro pues según la novela Halo: La Caída de Reach, el se encontraba en la estación Gamma y la voz es doblado por Gerardo Reyero mismo actor que le da voz en Halo 3. *Johnson fue el primer y único humano que vio como empezó la Guerra Humano-Covenant (en la Batalla de Harvest) y como terminó (cuando el Inquisidor asesinó al Profeta de la Verdad). *El doblaje de Johnson en español latino de Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST y Halo: Reach en voz de Tiroteo fue hecha por Gerardo Reyero. *Durante sus años y actividades oficiales como Spartan-I era como los demás de ORION, traía una armadura SCDO. *Es un personaje jugable en Halo 3: ODST en el modo Tiroteo (si el jugador pre-ordenó el juego). *En Halo: Combat Evolved, como cualquier otro Marine normal, puede aparecer y morir en distintos lugares y situaciones, volviendo a aparecer en niveles posteriores. Hasta puede aparecer dos veces en el mismo lugar, debido a que solo hay un modelo de soldado de color. *Es el único Spartan-I que aparece en la saga. *En el final legendario de Halo: Combat Evolved abraza a un Elite después de ver la explosión del UNSC Pillar of Autumn, lo que también ocurre en Halo: CEA. *En Halo 2 es inmortal y en Halo 3 si lo matas podrá revivir. *En Halo 3 gracias a un Glitch Johnson puede seguir vivo después de la pelea con Guilty Spark 343. *Su cadáver puede ser infectado por Formas de Infección Flood. Esto es curioso porque se supone que es inmune al Flood. *Este personaje está basado en el Sargento Apone, un personaje de la película Aliens, de donde se tomaron varias referencias para Halo: Combat Evolved. *En Halo: Combat Evolved Aniversary Johnson se ve un poco mas viejo que en Halo 3, esto se puede deber a distintos factores como el motor gráfico y ciertas libertades artísticas. *Él es una de las pocas personas que ha visto el rostro de John-117 frente a frente. * Johnson es inmune al Flood debido a la radiación que recibió del proyecto ORION o Spartan-I. * Le gusta la Música Flip. Lista de Apariciones *Halo: La Caída de Reach *Halo: Combat Evolved *Halo: El Flood *Halo: Primer Ataque *Halo: Los Espectros de Onyx *Halo 2 **Conversations from the Universe *Novela Gráfica de Halo **Breaking Quarantine **Página 122 *Starry Night *Halo 3 *Halo: Contacto en Harvest *Halo 3: ODST *Halo Legends **Orígenes *Halo: Fall of Reach **Invasion *Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary *Halo 4 *Halo: The Master Chief Collection **Halo 2 Anniversary *Halo: New Blood Galería 150px-1204061297_Halo_12_th.jpg|Johnson y un marine atacados por formas flood 152px-Johnson_-_Origins.png|Johnson visto en halo legends origenes 180px-Hood.jpg|Johnson siendo reconocido con la cruz colonial 180px-Johnson_&_Vergil.png|Johnson & Vergil 812px-DeathofAveryJohnson.jpg|Muerte de Johnson 640px-Sargescarab.jpg|Johnson conduciendo un scarab halo-2-img352421.jpg|Johnson y el jefe maestro en la estacion Cairo odst_johnson.jpg|Johnson en Halo 3 ODST 580px-D40 35.jpg|Johnson y el Sangheili "Abrazos" Johnson ODST.png|Johnson de cuerpo entero imaggges.jpeg|Jonhson fumando, nótese el cartel Apone-Johnson.png|Comparación entre los sargentos Apone y Johnson Anniversary_Avery-1-.jpg|Johnson en halo CEA JuguetedeJohnson.jpg|Juguete de Johnson Johnson-BQ.jpg|Johnson en Graphic Novel JohnsonReachh.jpg|Imagen para tiroteo en Halo: Reach SGT_Johnson_Poster.jpg Keyes_Johnsoncasual2.JPG 302110 2605428305861 1559514548 32721522 324192350 n.jpg|El Modelo digital del Cadáver de Johnson en Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Johnson_halo_3_odst.jpg Avery.png|Avery lucha contra un Zealot en CEA Avery 2.PNG|Abrazo de Avery con el Zealot en CEA Johnson_001.jpg|Johnson con el Oráculo Johnson_003.jpg|Johnson en Halo 3 Johnson_005.jpg|Johnson en Halo 1 Johnson_006.jpg|Johnson en Halo 2 con el Inquisidor Johnson_007.jpg|Johnson en Halo 3 Johsnon_002.jpg|Johnson en Halo 3 Johsnon_004.jpg|Johnson en el tiroteo de Halo 3: ODST Johsnon_008.jpg|Johnson en Halo 3 novios.png|Johnson y un Marine en Halo 2 AJJ.png|Johnson en el tranvía de la Estación Cairo. H2A_-_Johnson.png|Avery Junior Johnson como se ve en Halo 2 Anniversary 2555047-e3+2014+halo+2+anniversary+cinematic+-+johnson+-+i+know+what+the+ladies+like.jpg|Johnson en Halo 2 Anniversary|link=Halo 2 Anniversary halo toy.jpg|Figura de Johnson creada por McFarlane Toys Miranda Keyes y Johnson H2A.jpg|Miranda y Johnson Johnson_y_Thel_H2A.jpg|Johnson y Thel 'Vadam Johnson_y_pilotos_H2A.jpg|Johnson y los pilotos de un Pelican Johnson_con_Torreta_H2A.png|Johnson usando una torreta Johnson_de_gala_H2A.png|Johnson con su traje de gala Johnson_en_la_IAC_H2A.png|Johnson en la In Amber Clad Johnson_en_la_pantalla_H2A.png|Johnson en una pantalla Johnson_Thel_y_Miranda_H2A.png|Johnson, Thel y Miranda Johnson_y_Miranda_en_la_IAC_H2A.png|Johnson y Miranda en la In Amber Clad Johnson_y_Miranda_H2A.png|Johnson y Miranda Johnson_y_Thel_H2A.png|Johnson y Thel Johnson_y_un_Marine_H2A.png|Johnson y un Marine H2A_CinematicRender_SGTJohnson-4View.jpg|Modelo de Johnson en Halo 2 Anniversary H2A_CinematicRender_SGTJohnson-Face-2View.jpg|Modelo del rostro de Halo 2 Anniversary Categoría:Proyecto Orion Categoría:Humanos (Personajes)